Trapped With the hated Flood
by hood-of-blue
Summary: Swifter, a heretic elite is trapped inside a flood infested lab, he is forced to survive waves of them and his survival chance is small... can the heretic elite escape the hellish lab? Will he fight the Arbiter once more? read to find out...
1. Into The Net

Prologue: Into the Net

-This takes place in Halo 2, when the Covenant kill the Heretic Leader, and they get attacked by floods, In a Heretic Elite point of view.

The Heretic elite Swifter, was panting. He had been on the run for awhile now, trying to escape the Covenant elites and the flood. His carbine had only 10 shots left, so he was extremely worried. The robots were little help to the Heretic but their Sential beams were extremely useful against the flood. Swifter was clenching his carbine, he was in a corridor, Flood blood was spilled everywhere, and elite blood was there too.

A dead covenant warrior was sat in a corner an Flood planted on his face, plasma rifle in his hand and a energy sword at his side. Swifter picked up the energy sword and then picked up a sential beam that was in the corner. 

He had to get out of there and to the drop ship or he would be flood prey. He happened to be in the infested laboratories, and fought off the first two waves of floods. But now he found that he was in no condition to fight more of the hellish creatures. The Covenant came first, like ghosts they used there camo, snuck in and killed everyone of his comrade elites.  
Swifter met the brave covenant warrior, in a infested lab abandoned by the arbiter, probably because there was to many and the warrior told the arbiter to go on. Swifter came in and helped him and they formed a unexpected alliance. They held off the waves side by side until one hunter flood came in and slaughter his unexpected ally.

Swifter swore to avenge his Covenant friend. Swifter stood up put his carbine on his back and pulled out the beam. He headed up the corridor, took a left by a very gruesome scene of one of his own grunts with its head torn to pieces. Swifter pressed on until he reached a operation room.

A dead Spartan was in the operating bed his are green, and the paint peeling. His helmet said 104. He was Spartan 104. Swifter had heard about a Spartan that was called Master Chief, the Covenant called him the "Demon". Swifter pushed the button to enter the next room.

The door opened the sign said Hanger, Swifter entered the hanger, and saw his leader fighting off the Arbiter. Come on win! Swifter thought. Then the Arbiter acted swift and stabbed the real Leader killing him.

Swifter grew furious, and bellowed, the Arbiter looked up to where Swifter was standing, and pulled out a Beam Rifle. Swifter leaped down drawing his energy sword. The arbiter did the same.

" So heretic how does it feel to have death at your throat" Taunted The Arbiter. They circled each other like wolves.

"pretty damn good arbiter!" Swifter Growled

"oh really?" The arbiter said making his swift uppercut.

Swifter blocked it their swords clashed. The Arbiter did a back flip, and turned to find a covenant drop ship pulling into the hanger. He jumped to the top of the drop ship.

" I'll remember you heretic, have fun…" the Arbiter said throwing him a key card. 

It was a banshee key card.

"good luck!" the Arbiter saluted flying off.

The doors busted, and the flood flooded into the room. Swifter clenched his teeth preparing for impact. He pulled out his beam, and readied himself for the biggest battle that he has ever fought. 


	2. Chapter One: Cruelty of the Flood

Chapter 1: Cruelty of the Flood

"Stay strong soldier!" commanded First Sergeant Pike. The marines still were uneasy about being trapped in a flood infested lab, and there Spartan protector, 104 dead. 

"were all going to die!" whined a marine with a magnum.

These marines had been stuck in these labs ever since Reach fell, and the truth is that there were only three survivors. The covenant arbiter swept through killed the heretic leader and left. These marines have been fighting floods and heretics.

"marines barricade those doors!" ordered pike pointing with his needler.

"Sir yes Sir! They saluted pushing chairs, machines and anything against the door. They were in a restroom and they took apart the stalls and used them to barricade the doors. They had water from the sinks, but they had to boil it. 

Pike lit up his last cigar, and watched his soldiers barricade the door. 

"that's enough! Now get the vents filled and barricaded!" Said Pike

"yes sir!" the soldiers said taking clumps of toilet paper, soaking them with water and then shoved it up the vents. They hammered a toilet seat on each vent. 

" all places are barricaded sir!" said the one with the magnum, the other had a battle rifle.

"at ease! This is where our last stand shall be you understand?" barked Pike

"Yes Sir!" saluted the marines.

"this is where we give those flood assholes hell!" Spat Pike

The barricade on the door was shaking. 

"Brace yourselves men!" said Pike aiming his needler.

The door only took two more hits and it blasted open. Flood filled the room, there were 30, 10 had no host, and the other 20 had taken grunts over and used plasma pistols and claws.

Pike stuck three needles in one grunt, causing the little beast to blow up. Then pike whacked a grunt coming from the sided sending a full needler round in the beast.

Pike reloaded and fired killing three more grunts. The marines and Pike backed to the wall blasting flood coming at them. The vent barricade went sending 15 more flood grunts into the fray.

"Sir we can't hold them!" said the marine with the magnum blasting a grunt in its ugly flood parasite.  
"keep fighting!" ordered Pike firing many needles. 

The wall blasted down behind them. A hunter flood was right behind them and whacked the one with the Battle Rifle into the mass of flood.

"ah!" screamed the marine

The grunts piled on him ripping open his stomach and pulling out his insides and eating them. Guts and blood splattered everywhere.

"oh my god!" said The marine with the magnum running by the hunter and down the corridor.

Now it was only Pike surrounded by flood, and witnessing the gruesome murder of his fallen battle rifleman. 


	3. Chapter Two: Limit

Chapter 2: Limit

Swifter burned the floods trying to flank him, and whacked the ones that got close enough to kill with the beam. He ran out of ammo for the beam, so he threw it at an flood knocking it back. 

There were probably 120 in that hanger and he knew he had no chance of surviving the creatures. He whipped out the energy sword and slashed enemies that got close enough for him to swipe at. A flood swung its massive claw at Swifter, but swifter jumped to the side and impaled it as it ran at him.

The floods suddenly stopped attacking him when the number was down to 114, and instead they fought each other to the Heretic drop ship that Swifter's leader was going to escape in. Only 30 could fit in it but 20 clung to the sides. It flew off, 24 floods jumping at it and falling to their deaths. The floods took the drop ship and escaped.

The remaining forty came at swifter ready to tear him up. Swifter jumped back, to find a fuel rod cannon near his feat. He picked it up and used its last 5 shots on the flood advancing.  
Only 14 flood were left. They charge and swifter did a tornado like spin and killed four in one swing. The other ten decided to slow down and advanced slowly.

Swifter threw a plasma grenade on the two middle blasting 6 of them down. 4 were left. Swifter slashed one in half and blocked a attempt the grab him from another. The claw was slashed in half. Then swifter finished the claw man with a stab through its ugly head. The last two ran at him and he did a back flip and then sliced the first, and then stabbed the second in the stomach, and then slashing the seconds head off. The first scratched him on the back leaving a bloody claw mark.

"ouch!" howled swifter turning around

The first one leaped at him, and swifter stuck out his sword in front of him impaling the flood warrior. Swifter kicked him of his sword and then slashed him multiple times, until he was dead. 

Swifter sank to his knee's panting once more.

"brave one, you must bring the truth to the covenant and retrieve the oracle" croaked a voice. It was the heretic leader.

"Leader!" said Swifter trotting to the leaders body. 

"bring this information to the covenant elites" said the leader handing him a data orb.

"it tells the truth about the great journey, but first get off this station the storm will knock it down in 10 hours so you must fly with an banshee before 7 hours or you will have no chance of surviving the storm, fly to the southern hanger and beat the flood to the last heretic drop ship!" said the leader blood dripping from his mouth.

"I will go now" said Swifter turning to the nearest door. Swifter entered the bloody corridor, and he began his long journey. 


End file.
